User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 16
After Hugh Jr finding out Lisa was right about Chad, he still had mixed thoughts.. How will he make friends now! Lisa herself didn't feel well either. Luan had e-mailed her in the middle of the night... Not to mention it was April 1st, the holiday Luan loves since she pranks EVERYONE that day. Luan's next target, however, is Lisa. Lisa woke up. Hugh: Well. Look who's up early! The clock said 6:00 AM. Lisa usually gets up at 6:30. Lisa: I was just thinking of Luan... Hugh: Luan? Lisa: Yes. She said she was going to prank me... Again.. Lisa then went through the door. A bucket of water was hanging there and spilled all over Lisa. Lisa: That's it! How the heck did Luan even get in here anyways?? Lisa then headed to her laboratory. Lisa (to herself): If that Luan thinks she can prank me, she's mistaken! Lisa then worked on a revenge prank for Luan. It was a clone of Luan. Lisa: This auta get her back! Lisa then mailed the clone to Luan. Meanwhile, at Luan's house. Luan: Ah! April Fools Day! My favorite holiday! Just what are my siblings up to? They couldn't RESIST a prank from me. She dialed Lily's number. Luan: Lily. I think your refrigerator is running! Lily (on other line): Nice try Luan... Luan: No really! You'd better go catch it! Lily rolled her eyes then checked on her refrigerator. Yellow gunk spew out all over her. Lily: LUAN! Luan hung up the phone and chuckled. Luan: Now to call Lisa. She auta get a chuckle outta this! Luan had rigged Lisa's living room to explode - with ultra sticky bubbles. Meanwhile at Lisa's house. Lisa went into the living room. Sure enough, Luan's trap worked. The living room was covered with ultra sticky bubbles and Lisa was stuck to the floor. Lisa: HELP! Hugh! Alicia! HUGH JR! Suddenly, her family came rushing in. Alicia: Why's mom stuck to the floor? Lisa: LUAN happened, that's what!!! Alicia: Aunt Luan... Really? Lisa: What you might not know is she is a prankaholic during April Fool's day... Hugh Jr: Are you going to get her back? Lisa: OF COURSE! I was hesitant at first.. But now it's definite! Now just get me unstuck! Hugh, Hugh Jr, and Alicia then grabbed Lisa's hands pulling with all their might. She got unstuck. Lisa: Great! Now I have to clean this up! Lisa then got a bucket of water and tossed it all over the living room. Lisa: This auta hold until I get Luan back! Lisa then went into her laboratory. She checked the progress of the Luan clone getting mailed. The clone had yet to reach Luan's house. Lisa: UGH! Why is it taking so long! Lisa then got an idea. Lisa: Instead of waiting days.... I want to prank Luan back NOW! I know just what to do! Lisa then went all the way to Lana's house, which is covered in mud. Lana: What a surprise! Lisa! Lisa: Got any good mud pies? Lana: I sure do! Lisa followed Lana into her kitchen. It was wall-to-wall covered with mud. Lana then handed Lisa a mud pie that looked like brownies. Lisa: This is brilliant! Thanks! She then went all the way to Luan's house, with the mud-pie in her hands. Lisa: Now I will just say I baked a pie for Luan.... Conveniently leaving out the "mud" part... Lisa laughed evilly. She got to Luan's house. She rang Luan's doorbell. Luan: Lisa? Lisa: I have something for you for being the best sister ever! A chocolate pie! Luan: THANKS!!! Lisa smirked to herself. Luan: I'll save this for later! Lisa's smirk quickly turned to a frown. Lisa: What? Save it for later? Chocolate tastes TERRIBLY stale! Not to mention, it may melt! Luan: Ah.. What the heck! I've got nothing to lose! Luan then stuffed her face in the pie. She had a funny look on her face. Lisa smirked. Lisa: Something wrong, Luan? Luan then puked all over the place. Lisa then stepped out of the way while Luan was puking. Lisa (to herself): Mission accomplished! That will teach Miss Prankster to never mess with me again! Luan: What was in this pie! Lisa: Uhhh.. Chocolate.. Luan: Chocolate DOESN'T make me puke! Lisa sheepishly grinned. Lisa: Ooofff course it doesn't.... Luan: It doesn't! Lisa: FINE! It was a mud pie! I got you back from YEARS of pranking me on April Fool's day! Luan: Well played sis! I almost fell for it! Lisa: Well.. I knew you're VERY gullible! Luan: HEY! Lisa: Kidding, kidding... Lisa: Well, bye, Luan! Luan: Okay. Bye! Lisa then went back to her car and went back home. The living room was bubble free, as Hugh Jr and Alicia were watching cartoons on the TV. Lisa: My work here's done. I got Luan back, and we're all happy! Hugh Jr: How'd you do it? Alicia: I heard you made her vomit! Lisa: Correct you are, Alicia. I did make Luan vomit... Because of an ACTUAL mud pie! Covered with mud! Hugh Jr & Alicia (in unison): COOL! Lisa: I know! Category:Blog posts